Past Evil (One-Shot)
by ShadowPhoenix10
Summary: Love can make you cross the world for those you care about. Follow Spyro as he journeys through his memory, collecting a much needed ingredient for someone he loves along the way. Rated T for violence.


**Well! Here it is! My first One-Shot! Hopefully it is alright. It's kind of a sad one if I had to be honest. But at the end it gets happy... Maybe. You just have to wait and see. It isn't set during any particular time, but I just wrote I guess. I'm not entirely happy with it, so I know I will be re-writing it at some point. Tell me if anything needs fixing. I'd appreciate it greatly! Thanks for reading! ENJOY!**

 **EDIT: Due to it jumping in and out of flashbacks a lot, I felt like I should add this:**

 _Italics =_ Flashback

Regular = No Flashback

 **Bold** = Author's Note

* * *

PAST EVIL

On top of a high cliff, which peered over the great dragon city of Warfang, stood a tall and muscular dragon. This dragon had traveled many days to come to this place, flying hundreds of miles at unreal speeds and only stopping every other night for rest.

"I've finally made it." The purple dragon said in a clean, yet sad voice.

Leaping from the ledge, he slowly descended to the city below. The streets that were once alive with mindless chatter of dragons and moles alike were now completely barren in an eternal silence.

Heaving a sigh, he began a slow walk towards his old house which had been abandoned oh so long ago; all the while taking in every detail in this long forgotten town.

Each house he passed seemed more tattered than the last. Walls were crumpled, and roofs had caved in on themselves. This dusty old road was completely devoid of life. Not even the wind could break through the desolation… The desolation _he_ had brought upon it.

* * *

 _Many years ago._

 _Spyro was with His father-figure, Ignitus, walking through the streets of Warfang. The usually lively streets were completely empty. Only the markets had any life. Even then, there were only a few moles or dragons besides the ones behind the stands._

 _Suddenly, as they were passing a dark alleyway, Spyro was knocked away by a large boulder, almost rendering him unconscious._

 _A small group of dragons leapt out from the darkness of the alley and attacked the unsuspecting Guardian._

 _Ignitus was still a strong fighter, even in his old age. But Guardian or not, duking it out with five fully grown, male dragons and coming out victorious was not an easy feat._

 _Ignitus managed to push the first couple dragons back but was quickly losing ground._

 _After receiving a rock to the side of the head, Ignitus fell to the ground as he began to lose consciousness._

" _Give it up, Ignitus." A large earth dragon said. "You are too old to hold the title of Guardian anymore."_

 _Only after the earth dragon received loud shouts of agreement did Ignitus finally slip into unconsciousness._

 _The offending dragons began to beat Ignitus. Slashing him with tailblades, or jumping on him. It didn't matter, as long as Ignitus was hurt._

 _Spyro finally regained his bearings and looked around for his red mentor. Spotting him underneath the other dragons, Spyro felt a furious rage boil inside him, a rage that couldn't be contained, so he just released it. Letting anger course through every fiber of his body, Spyro's scales began to darken, becoming as dark as the midnight sky. His eyes began to dilate, and his irises became a ghostly white._

 _Acting in pure outrage, Spyro attacked the offending dragons. Without mercy, he ruthlessly clawed and bit at their scales._

 _The defenseless dragons were beaten almost to death. Luckily though, Cynder heard the commotion, and came to investigate. What she found was a Spyro who only cared about death and destruction, mercilessly attacking multiple dragons at once with an unending assault of claws, teeth, and tailblades._

 _Quickly intervening, Cynder leapt in between Spyro, and a fire dragon who was inches from death. Spyro's tailblade stopped inches from her chest, just above where her heart would be._

" _Cynder!" He said in distorted voice._

" _Stop Spyro!" Cynder yelled in response._

" _Why should I?" Spyro asked, not willing to let them get away. "They attacked Ignitus."_

 _Cynder didn't move, but instead dropped into a battle stance. "I can't let you kill them." She announced. "So you will have to kill me too."_

 _Spyro's scales began to lighten, returning to their regular shade of purple._

 _As the transformation back to his normal self finished, tears were streaming from his eyes. Cynder stepped forward and nuzzled the formerly dangerous dragon._

 _Spyro couldn't accept it. Backing away, he began to speak. "I can't, Cynder." He said, now sobbing. "I just attacked them."_

 _As he gestured towards them, the attacking dragons shivered in fear, running away when his gaze left them._

" _You weren't in control, Spyro." Cynder said. Stepping forward, she began nuzzling him again. "You would never truly do that, right?"_

 _Cynder looked up in time to see him nod, although it was a small one. "Then you did nothing wrong."_

* * *

The purple dragon pushed the painful memories away as he strode into his abandoned house.

Nothing had changed, the only difference he could see was the thick layer of dust that covered everything.

Next to the dead fireplace was a small stack of logs that was held up by a metal frame. Blankets were neatly folded and draped over the backs of furniture, and the pillows remained fluffed since the last time they were used.

Spyro sighed as he stepped through a doorway and into the kitchen.

He walked over to a shelf with various vials of herbs.

He began reading the labels to himself. "Petals of Frogweed.. Leaves of Firebark.. Aha! Root of Dragonflower!"

Snatching the vile, he strode back towards the front door, exiting it for perhaps the last time ever.

Once the purple dragon was on his way to the walls again, he found his mind drifting to the past again.

* * *

 _After Spyro's outburst, nobody messed with Ignitus while the powerful purple drake was around, for fear they would get killed. Spyro was reluctant to let Ignitus leave the temple, and always made sure someone was with him. However, attacks still occurred. Luckily though, nobody was able to injure Ignitus badly._

 _But one day, when Cynder was away taking care of some leftover apes, disaster struck._

 _Knocking the earth dragon who was meant to protect Ignitus unconscious, the same group of dragons that Spyro almost killed were back at it again, this time with scars covering every inch of their bodies. They attacked the nearly defenseless Ignitus, ruthlessly tearing at his flesh and stomping on limbs._

 _When they finally lost interest, all four of Ignitus' legs were broken, along with both wings being broken and dislocated as well._

 _They left the injured and bloody Ignitus in the dark alleyway, bones broken and spirit in no better shape. All he could do was lay in the agonizing silence as his injuries screamed in pain, unable to call for help because of the anguish of his body._

 _Only now was Spyro beginning to worry, as Ignitus and his bodyguard hadn't been seen in over three hours. Fearful of the worst, a frantic Spyro leapt from the doors of the temple, and began to look for his father-figure._

 _After fifteen minutes of panicked searching, without a sign of the red guardian, Spyro's uneasiness only grew. "Where are you Ignitus?" Spyro asked quietly as he continued his distressed search._

 _Suddenly, he dropped into a dive, shooting towards a dark alleyway after spotting a flash of red as he flew over. His fears were realized when he saw who it was._

" _Ignitus!" Spyro yelled as he landed next to the injured Fire Guardian. "Who did this?"_

 _In a very weak voice, the Guardian replied. "Quake."_

 _Spyro lifted his red friend off of the ground, and onto his back, apologizing as he felt Ignitus wince in pain._

 _Slowly the young purple dragon walked back to the temple, carrying the much larger Ignitus._

 _As he was walking, he was picturing all the things he would do to Quake the next time he saw him. Not even rebuking himself for doing so, Spyro thought up the perfect idea, but he had to get Ignitus to safety first._

 _When he arrived at the temple, he was greeted by a very nervous looking Terrador._

" _What happened?!" The green guardian asked._

" _He was attacked." Spyro replied. "By Quake and his cronies."_

 _Terrador moved to take Ignitus' unconscious body from the purple dragon, who gratefully accepted._

 _Once Ignitus was secure on his back, Terrador began a short walk to the medical bay in the temple. Spyro followed to make sure his father figure was safe and only left when Terrador had assured him that Ignitus was in good hands and everything would be alright._

 _With a sigh, Spyro left the beaten and bloodied guardian in the care of the moles, hoping that he would be alright._

Spyro made it to the entrance of the desolate city, sighing as he turned around to admire the once great city.

"I'm sorry, Ignitus." He said to the wind, hoping that the long since dead fire guardian could hear him. After his apology was finished, he leapt into the sky, listening to the echoes of screams that rung through his ears. These screams were screams of death as a result of his evil deeds.

 _Spyro, upon walking through the doors of the temple and beginning his descent down the stairs to the streets below, spotted Quake._

 _With a dark scowl, Spyro stepped strongly towards the muscular green dragon._

 _Quake, who was bragging to his lackeys about how he defeated Ignitus, spotted the angry purple dragon plowing through the crowds and strait towards him._

" _Aww. Is the little purple brat mad because his daddy got hurt?" Quake called out with a mocking tone, completely unaware of the dark intent on the young drake's mind. "That pathetic excuse for a dragon was always so weak! He has no right to the title of Guardian! And_ you _. You are just the same."_

 _Quake turned to receive praise from his gang of ruffians, but was only greeted with shocked expressions._

 _Spinning around to see what they were looking at, Quake realized that he didn't see the purple dragon anywhere._

 _Whirling back to his shocked companions, he gasped as he felt something cold and sharp press against his throat. But when he looked down, he didn't see anything. Looking up again, he found faces of confusion._

" _Why did you gasp?" A fire dragon asked._

" _Because of this." Came a distorted and angry voice._

 _Slowly, a dragon appeared in a ghostly manner, materializing from what seemed like nothing._

 _A dragon as black as death itself, with horns that were a faded gold, had its tailblade of the same color pressed up against Quake's neck._

" _Move and DIE!" Spyro yelled angrily into Quake's ear, drawing attention from all the passers-by._

 _Quake could only sit in pure terror, flinching as the dangerous dragon pressed his tailblade ever harder into his neck._

 _Now beginning to draw blood, Spyro yelled out to everyone within earshot. "THIS IS WAT HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO MESS WITH THE PURPLE DRAGON!"_

 _Spyro was just about to swipe his tailblade across Quake's throat, when a fire dragon from the group who attacked Ignitus leapt at the now black dragon._

 _Spyro noticed this and, with a roll of his eyes, sent a torrent of black flames his way. The supernatural fire that Spyro created seemed to suck all light from the area, casting shadows over anybody within ten meters._

 _As the deadly flames engulfed the large red dragon, a scream of pure agony sounded, leaving a deathly echo in the ears of all that heard as it came to an abrupt end._

 _Nothing, not even a pile of ash, was left behind._

 _All around, the streets of Warfing went into pure terror, everyone screaming as they fled from the black monstrosity that was Spyro._

 _Finding joy in all the terror he has caused, Spyro whispered to Quake with a deadly venom on his tongue. "This is what you get for hurting Ignitus." He said as he slit Quake's throat by quickly slicing his previously unmoved tailblade to the left._

 _Laughing as he heard the gurgling sounds of Quake choking on his own blood, he turned to the city streets and scanned the frenzied crowds for any other dragons who had hurt his father-figure._

 _Sure enough, he spotted an electric dragon who had in fact been one of the ones to attack Ignitus._

 _With a well-aimed arc of lightning, he killed the dragon with its own element._

 _Flapping his wings, he began to scan the crowds again, and was just about to kill another 'offender' when his wings were frozen together._

 _Spyro dropped out of the sky, landing on his feet as a cat would. As he spun around to see who had disrupted his work, he found the three uninjured guardians standing on the steps up to the temple, all with hardened glares._

 _With an audible snicker, Spyro spread his wings forcefully apart as the shattered remains of the ice that encased them rocketed off in all different directions._

" _That's enough, Spyro!" Terrador yelled._

" _You can't kill the innocent!" Volteer added._

 _To that, Spyro only laughed. "Ha! You think these wretches are innocent?!" He yelled back. "These are the people who almost killed Ignitus! They don't deserve to live!"_

" _What's wrong with you, Spyro?!" Cyril asked angrily. "Since when does-"_

 _Cyril was cut off by Spyro's evil laughter. "MWAHAHAHA! YOU REALLY THINK I AM GOING TO LISTEN TO THAT NONSENSE?!" He yelled before turning and shooting off towards the city gates._

Spyro flinched as he remembered his past evil, momentarily plummeting from the sky. After recovering, the dark purple dragon regained altitude and began to drift back into to his thoughts.

 _Just before the fleeing citizens made it to the city gate, a shadow fell from out of the sky, landing with a large *BOOM*._

 _Dragons ran into dragons as they all came to a screeching halt._

 _Spyro entered the crowd calmly. Not an eye was anywhere but on him as the dragons in his path spread to make way for the dangerous reptile. Anybody who entered his gaze trembled in fear of his power. Not even every dragon here combined could take on such strength, and he wasn't even fully grown._

 _After walking a ways, he suddenly turned to the right, waited politely for the dragons to part, and then strode forward. After a mere ten steps, he stopped. Turning this time to the left, he didn't wait for the crowd to part. Instead he pushed right through, stopping right in front of a young dragoness._

 _He lowered his head to her level, and asked her a question. "What is your name?" He asked nicely, with no indication of anger._

" _I-It's Filia." The young electric dragoness said shyly._

" _Nice to meet you Filia." Spyro replied kindly. "Tell me. Where are your parents? I mean you can't be older than five, can you?"_

" _I d-don't know." Filia answered. "I-I-I haven't seen them in a l-long time." She said as she was choking back sobs._

" _What happened?" Spyro asked with a concerned ring in his voice._

" _T-They dropped me off at this weird place where there were a bunch of other baby dragons, and they left saying that they'd be right back. But I haven't seen them since." Filia answered, falling to the ground as she began to sob uncontrollably._

" _There, there" Spyro said comfortingly, sitting on his haunches as he patiently waited for her to stop._

 _Filia looked up at the white eyes of Spyro and strangely found comfort in them. She jumped up and latched her forlegs around Spyro's neck. Spyro merely patted her head with his front paw, as everyone in the crowd looked on them with confusion._

 _Spyro stood up as Filia released her grip and fell back to the ground with a thud. Leaning his head down to her level to look her straight in the eyes, Spyro spoke softly to her. "I want you to come with me, Filia."_

 _Filia nodded, and followed the black dragon through the crowds curiously._

 _Spyro ended up picking more young dragons out of the crowd, forcing parents to give up their children and brought them to an empty house next to the wall. Instructing every one of them to not look out of the window, and to keep their ears covered._

 _Leaning down to Filia, his voice took on a very loving demeanor. "I promise you, I will be right back. Keep your head down, and everything will be alright."_

 _Filia was afraid that he wouldn't return. "Cross your heart?" She asked._

 _Spyro nodded and made a large X over his heart using a claw, smiling as he did so._

 _Satisfied, Filia moved to the middle of the room, and covered her eyes._

 _Spyro closed the door, and turned back to the crowd. A scowl formed on his face, as he began to walk back through the petrified crowd._

" _I want everyone who ever attacked Ignitus to step forward right now." He said as he reached the front of the crowd again, turning to face them._

 _After a moment, nobody came forward. "I said NOW!" Spyro yelled angrily._

 _Reluctantly, sixteen male dragons stepped forward._

 _Spyro looked down the line, anger crossing his face. "That's IT?!"_

 _With a sigh, Spyro calmed himself down. "Alright then." He began. "Let me ask you this. Why did you attack Ignitus?"_

 _The one on the far left spoke. "Because we thought he was old and wea-"_

" _WRONG!" Spyro yelled. "You attacked him out of PURE JEALOSY!"_

 _Everyone in the line shrunk in fear, as Spyro continued. "PURE JEALOSY BECAUSE HE WAS A GUARDIAN AND YOU WERE NOT!" Taking a deep breath to calm himself again, he asked them another question. "Do you know what you did was wrong?" He asked calmly, earning nods from every dragon in line. "Then you understand why I am about to do what I am about to do."_

 _He walked to the first dragon in line, lifted its front leg, and slashed it with his claw as a pained shriek came from the fire dragon.. Moving down the line, he did the same to the next, and the next, and the next until he reached the end of the line, earning yelps of pain from each and every one of them. Then he turned back to the beginning of the line, and slashed a wing, continuing down the line until he was finished. Then he went back to the first and cut the fire drake on the tail. He continued in this manner for well over an hour, until each dragon had numerous cuts and bruises._

 _He was about to dismiss them back into the crowd when the guardians arrived._

" _What took you so long?" Spyro asked. "I've been waiting for almost two hours."_

 _Terrador's eyes narrowed at the black dragon. "How were we supposed to know you came here?"_

 _That earned an almost friendly shrug from Spyro. "Well you are here now. Let's get to business."_

" _Business?" Cyril asked with a snort._

" _Yeah." Spyro said, as he dropped into battle stance. "You are gonna try and stop me right?"_

 _The guardians didn't answer, so Spyro rolled his eyes and sent a wave of blackened fire at them._

 _Quickly regaining their bearings, the guardians dodged, and sent their own elemental attacks at Spyro._

 _Spyro simply stood there and let the attacks connect as earth, ice and electricity met in an explosion of power._

 _Everyone squinted their eyes as they tried to look into the thick layer of smoke that had formed as a result of the devastating power._

 _When the smog lifted, everyone gasped at the sight in front of them._

 _There, standing in the exact same position as before, was an unscathed black dragon._

" _Is that all you got?" Spyro asked with a dark chuckle._

 _The guardians growled and sent another wave of attacks his way. Again, Spyro was not even scratched._

 _The guardians began attacking recklessly, shooting every possible attack they could hoping to at least slow the dark dragon in front of them._

 _After five minutes of non-stop attacks, the guardians collapsed from exhaustion._

" _That *gasp* had to *gasp* do something." Cyril said between breaths._

 _But sure enough, Spyro stood there, all but fine._

 _The guardians' eyes widened in bewilderment. "How?" Terrador said in disbelief._

" _You didn't catch any of that?" Spyro asked. "Ok then. I'll show you again, but this time I'll slow down for you."_

' _How is he so calm?' Terrador thought, impressed by the young dragon's steel._

" _Hmm." Spyro said looking over the crowd. "How about you." He said as he pointed at an earth dragoness. "Step forward please."_

 _Not wanting to test Spyro's patience, the dragoness stepped forward. Her brown scales were trembling as Spyro began to speak again. "I want you to shoot an attack at me. Any attack at all. Just make it on target."_

 _The shaking dragoness straitened her lithe body and took a deep breath, steeling her nerves as she prepared herself to attack._

" _Ready when you are." Spyro chimed._

 _The dragoness shot an earth blast at him, but Spyro just sidestepped it. A smug smile was on his face as the powerful attack went speeding past him._

 _Terrador looked on with disbelief. "But you never even moved! How could that be what you did?"_

" _Same way I can do this." Spyro said before disappearing and reappearing right next to the downed earth guardian._

" _Teleportation!" Volteer chirped excitedly._

" _Nope." Spyro denied. "Just very quick movements."_

" _But moving that fast is impossible!" Volteer exclaimed as his mind raced back and forth, trying to comprehend what he just saw. "It is impossible unless you have-"_

" _-control of time itself." Spyro finished with a smirk._

" _So you just dodged each and every one of our attacks by simply manipulating time?" Volteer asked._

" _Not so simply, but yes." Spyro replied as he gestured for the earth dragoness to step back to the crowd. "Now back to work."_

 _As simple as that, every one of the dragons inside the walls of Warfang began to shiver in fear._

 _Terrador tried to stand up and stop the deadly black dragon, but was surrounded by arcs of lightning that formed a cage around him._

" _Sorry Terrador, but I don't have time for you right now." Spyro announced as he began to weave his way through the crowd. "Have a job I need to get done."_

 _Stopping in front of an uninjured earth dragon, he looked right into the dark brown eyes and asked: "Did you attack Ignitus?" Earning a shy nod from the taller dragon. "Then why didn't you step out into the line?"_

 _Not wanting to aggravate the powerful young drake in front of him, he just shrugged._

 _Spyro, as calm as ever, spoke. "Wrong answer." He said before stabbing it through the heart._

 _Sputtering, the dark green earth dragon fell to the ground, with his last sight being that of an evil smile on a dragon who thoroughly enjoyed killing others._

 _Continuing on, Spyro spotted a fire drake and stepped calmly toward him. Having a similar conversation as he did with the deceased earth dragon, he killed him in much the same way._

 _He walked through the rest of the crowd, brutally killing over fifty more dragons in a multitude of ways. From slitting throats to burning them alive, it didn't matter. If you were in his sights, you couldn't escape._

 _The black drake allowed himself to smile at the fact that the guardians attacked him with such blind rage. He was able to complete his work, and he only needed to restrain Terrador. The other guardians were far too exhausted to do anything._

* * *

Sighing, Spyro realized he was tired… _very_ tired. But he couldn't stop. He had too much to lose.

Flapping his wings ever harder, Spyro quickened his pace, hoping to reduce the time it takes to finish his journey.

In his exhaustion, Spyro began to drift back into his memories. This time the memories replayed right before his eyes, reminding him of his past wrongs in the first person.

* * *

 _Spyro felt himself snigger as he turned back to the old house that held the hatchlings, stepping in as he dropped his angry demeanor, smiling at the sight of hatchling with paws covering their eyes and wings over their ears. Closing the door behind him, Spyro spoke. "It is done." He said. "Go find your parents, I'm sure they will be glad to see you."_

 _Most hatchlings in the house either sighed in relief or cheered in happiness. The one exception being Filia._

 _Spyro turned to the young dragoness when everyone else had left. "How are you, Filia?" He asked._

" _I'm ok, I guess." Filia answered in a quiet, squeaky voice. "I was afraid you wouldn't return."_

" _I promised." Spyro said comfortingly as he draped a large wing over the small dragoness's back. "I never break a promise."_

Spyro realized he was close to home, he didn't know how many days had past as he was lost in his memories. But upon realizing that his wings burned with an excruciating pain like they were on fire, he decided that it was most likely more than one.

Landing not-so-gracefully, Spyro spotted a yellow dragoness in her pre-teens running towards him.

"Dad!" The energetic electric dragoness shouted. "How was your journey?"

"Hello, Filia." Spyro said rather grimly as he received an ecstatic nuzzle from her. "It was alright. How is your mother doing?"

"She hasn't gotten any worse since you left," Filia replied, suddenly becoming serious. "but she hasn't gotten any better."

Spyro gave a relieved nod, and paced quickly to a nearby cave.

Upon entering, he spotted a lithe dragoness curled up in the corner, with scorch marks all around her. Coughing, the black dragoness spat bright orange flames upward as a result of the deadly disease known as 'Draco Scriptor Morbus' or 'Dragon's Disease'. The same disease that had taken Ignitus from him.

Taking the Dragonflower Root from its little glass bottle, he began grinding it using a couple of rocks. One large to act as a makeshift table, and one small to do the grinding in a mortar and pestle sort of action.

He began to lose himself to his memories again as he added other various herbs to the paste and ground them in with it.

 _The cage around Terrador dropped, and he instantly leapt into action. Leading dragons and moles alike away from the now deserted city, he looked back towards the black dragon that had once been his friend. "May the ancestors watch over you, Spyro." Terrador said quietly._

 _Spyro just sat and watched the entire city leave the once great stronghold that was Warfang. Turning Filia away so that she wouldn't see the many dead bodies scattered all around, Spyro lead Filia towards the temple, talking to her the whole the way._

 _That was the best time of Filia's life so far. She never had anyone to talk to, not even her parents listened to her as Spyro did. So when they reached the steps up to the entrance of the dragon temple she turned to the black dragon with a pleading look._

" _Hey Spyro?" She asked, embarrassment evident in her voice. "Do you think that maybe you could… you know… take care of me?"_

 _Spyro stopped and turned to her. "What do you mean by 'take care of you'?"_

 _With blush evident on her yellow cheeks, she clarified herself. "You know… Like a d-dad."_

 _Spyro merely smiled at her. "I'd like that." He said before turning and starting up the steps._

" _Really?!" Filia yelled in her excitement as she began to literally hop up the steps. "You mean it?!"_

" _I do."_

" _YIPEE!" Filia shouted in pure ecstasy, as she leapt over the last three steps, doing a full spin in the process._

" _SPYRO!" An angry female voice shouted as they were about to walk through the temple doors. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Cynder yelled as she landed in front of him._

 _Instantly Spyro's scales began to lighten, but he still retorted._

" _They attacked Ignitus!" He yelled back, although not with as much force behind it._

" _IS THAT ANY REASON TO KILL FIFTY DRAGONS?!"_

" _They barely left him alive, Cynder! I didn't know what else to do!"_

 _Instantly all anger left Cynder's voice. "What?! Where is he?!"_

" _He's inside!" Spyro said as he turned and ran into the empty halls of the temple and Filia followed him all of the way._

' _What?' Cynder thought, having only just noticed the young electric dragoness. 'Who's that?' Then she ran after them to find Ignitus._

 _When they reached the bed that Ignitus was on, they found a gut wrenching sight. Ignitus was laying there, gashes covering his entire body and many bones broken._

" _Spyro… Cynder…" Ignitus choked out, before coughing a large torrent of flames as he turned to keep it from hitting them._

 _Cynder gasped. "Dragon's Disease."_

" _Cynder go get some-"_

" _No Spyro…" Ignitus interrupted as he gasped for air. "I'm not surviving this one."_

 _Tears welled in both Spyro's and Cynder's eyes as they watched the fire guardian lose the color in his eyes._

" _I am glad I was able to meet the both of you. *cough* You mean so much to me." Ignitus said tiredly, as his last breath drew near. "I love you-" His chest rose and fell for the last time. He died, not as a victim of mutiny, but as a victim to the disease that had taken so many lives before his._

 _None of the three dragons that stood by his bedside had the strength to talk. Only enough to support each other's weight as they mourned the loss of a dear friend._

* * *

Spyro finished grinding the many herbs together, and figured he'd mix some spirit gems in as well. So he ground up a large chunk of red gems, and a smaller chunk of green gem, and added much of both to the thick paste that he had made before.

"Hey Filia?" Spyro called.

"Yeah Dad?" Filia called back.

"Can you fill this up with some water please?" Spyro asked as he held up a piece of bark that was shaped like a bowl.

"Sure!" Filia answered as she grabbed the bark and took off from the cave towards the nearest stream.

Spyro continued to mix the paste like medicine as he waited for his daughter to return, which she did after a couple minutes.

Spyro said "Thanks" and took the water from Filia, poured some of it into another bowl-like piece of bark and added the paste. He swirled it to mix it, giving it a few minutes before he deemed it ready.

He turned towards his sick mate and lifted her into a sitting position. He tried to let her support her own weight, but she fell back into his arms. He called Filia over, warned her to keep out of the way of Cynder's mouth and asked her to help hold the sickly dragoness up. Filia happily obliged, and placed her head under Cynder's positioning her body so that she could support her mother's weight without exerting her own body too much.

"Thank you, Filia." Spyro said as he opened his mate's mouth, only to be met by a cough and a spurt of flame.

"You'll be alright, Cynder." Spyro announced. "I promise."

That erased what little doubt was left in Filia's mind. "And he _never_ breaks a promise." She finished for Spyro, and upon doing so, Cynder's body relaxed.

Both smiled knowing that their words had in fact gotten through to her.

"I love you, Cynder." Spyro said as he opened her mouth again. This time he was only met with the rancid breath of a sick dragoness. But that was nothing he couldn't handle.

With a shaky hand and a nervous face, Spyro dumped half of the mixture into his mate's mouth.

Cynder coughed, except no fire came out.

She was cured.

"Cynder, my darling, Are you alright?" Spyro asked with great concern.

Cynder's voice was hoarse and dry, but relaxed none the less. "I am."

Looking into those eyes… Eyes glazed over from being sick for more than a month… Eyes filled with relief at finally feeling better… Eyes filled with a loving gaze as they stared right back into his own. Spyro felt at peace. He felt at home.

* * *

 **And there it is! Hopefully it was good. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my other books! I appreciate it greatly! Special thanks to Shadowriser609! He helped me in more ways than one, whether he knew it or not. I've read his books since I joined this website, and I've thoroughly enjoyed every hour I have spent reading his books, and the many conversations I've had with him. Go check him out! Happy New Year to you all, and I hope everything goes well for you next year! I am lucky for your time and am truly thankful that you have given it to me! For the last time of the year...**

 **Shadow out.**


End file.
